


Anomalous

by orphan_account, zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Rick and Morty
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Open Relationships, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Morty gets punished and sent to the gravity falls universe where he meets the pine's family Dipper bill and norm and something very odd is happening.





	1. Punishment

"This is for taking my spaceship for a joy ride!" Rick yells, kicking Morty threw a portal. "I'll come get you when you have learned your lesson." Rick's voice says coming though the portal before it pops out of existence.

Morty had recently turned sixteen and wanted to try out Rick's ship to bad he forgot to ask.

"Ugh, where the hell am I anyway?" Morty grunts and mutter, as he slowly gets up from ungracefully face planting into the dirt. “Gravity falls retard, Oh that's a perfect nickname for you.” Bill Cipher proclaims.

“Who are you?” Morty asks dazed and confused. “I'm Bill Cipher and you just came here from another dimension, huh I think you should come with me.” Bill says in a tone of a demand rather than a suggestion, while flashing his creepy smile.

Morty decides to take his chances in the woods rather than with this creepy guy dress in yellow and black. Morty turns around to walk off when bill grabs him by the shoulder halting his advance. Bill’s hand bursts into a ghostly blue flame, beads of sweat start to form on Morty's face as he wonders why he's not being burned.

“I said come with me.” Bill says commandingly. Morty swallows deeply and responds. “Ok." As pathetically as he would when he was fourteen. Two years still hasn't grown a pair.

Bill leads him back to a rickety old building, he notices it says Mystery Shack with the S falling off.


	2. Gravity rises

Being thrusted into a new dimension one he has never been before Morty is more than anxious. He can only assume he's on another Earth judging by the foliage outside and the familiar nick nacks around him, he's looking at from the recliner he's being forced to sit in, in their Mystery Shack's living room.

Sweating bullets in the rather comfy chair Morty contemplates how long he will be in this dimension. 

Bill's eyes fall upon the fidgeting teenager. "Don't worry sixer will be here in a few minutes, he'll explain everything to you... After he pokes you with a few needles maybe an anal probing." Bill teases, breaking the awkward silence and flashing his signature grin.

Morty swallows deeply at the thought, his fear and anxiety has his stomach in his throat, not knowing if he can trust this sexy golden god of a man. Morty silently shakes his head at the last thought.

Soon after Dipper rounds the corner in into the living room, pen and notebook in hand. "So, he came threw the anomaly? This could be the break through we've needed." Dipper asks, knowing the answer already, he inspects Morty perhaps getting a little to close for comfort, scribbling various notes down. 

Morty sinks deeper into the cushions trying evade Dipper's awkward analysis. "Um, Mister Sixer I I'll cooperate with your tests just don't hurt me." Morty offers, even though he's not in a position to be making any offers.

Dipper stands straight up from his examination looking at Morty squirm, Dipper's face is one of confusion and surprise. 

"My name's Dipper well Mason if you want to be technical but call me Dipper and we aren't going to hurt you." Dipper explains, glaring at Bill.

"Oh, come on Pine Tree can't I have a little fun." He says closing the small distance between him and Dipper giving him a pinch on the butt.

Right as Norman walks in with a tray of cookies and milk.

Dipper's body jerks outs of his touch. Dipper's face becomes beet red and is about to say something when Norman beats him to it.

"Hey! What I'd say about PDA on my boyfriend save it for the bedroom. Cipher!" Norman reprimands, in a raised voice.

Going to Morty, Norman offers him the cookies and milk. "Your pretty cute." Norman comments, then leans over to Dipper and whispers. "He reminds me of you, I want him."

"Th-thank you." Morty stutters out. Trying to grasp the odd situation that is transpiring.

Morty gladly accepts, eating something will help take his mind off the extremely awkward situation. He assumes by the spikey black haired boy's statement that the three are in some type of relationship.

"Oh, I forgot, how rude of me I'm Norman." He states, directing his attention towards Morty.

"M-morty the name." Morty quietly informs, stuttering from his withdrawn state.

"Retard?" Bill questions.

"Bill!" Both Norman and Dipper exclaim in shock at Bill's rudeness to there guest.

"Yes?" Morty answers, with an inquisitive and slightly blushing face, from the fact that he has a pet name now.

'Do you know how I knew where to greet you in the forest?" Bill asks, taking a seat on the arm of the recliner.

"No..." Morty answers honestly but nervously.

"Well I'm a very powerful dream demon with the ability of omnisense which means I can detect every little space time disturbance in this universe also I can read minds, "sexy golden god" among other things." Bill casually brags, rubbing his nails on the front of his shirt, polishing them.

Morty's eyes go wide he is more than embarrassed but when a new voice speaks up from the distant doorway he gets distracted from the current situation.

"Yes and it's that omnisense ability that is aiding our investigation." Ford informs, pushing up his glasses.

"Investigation into what, me?" Morty questions.

Ford pulls up a chair, getting comfortable for a lengthy speech.

"No, something is messing with the very fabric of our reality. The laws of fundamental physics, the standard model of science and physics no longer apply, light doesn't go the speed of light anymore, magnets point West and East, fish are fucking flying through god damn air because of density changes. Although that's not entirely abnormal for Gravity falls but it's happening else where." Ford explains, pinch the bridge of his nose.

Morty is just reeling from the situation all of this is happening so fast, all of this information is just to much for him to handle. 

Squeezing his head with both his hands and clenching his eyes shut, he takes a moment to gather his thoughts and trys to make heads or tails of what's happening and the information he's being given. 

"So what's all this have to do with me?" Morty asks.

"The anomaly you came through has the same universal signature as the quantum flux we've been detecting that's messing with our reality, we don't know what's causing it." Dipper elaborates, 

"Yea as of right now your our best and only lead we've had in weeks it's been quite a trying time." Ford says, with a great deal of stress to his voice.

All of a sudden Dipper pulls his black haired boyfriend into the next room by the hand. Being tugged on so abruptly Norman nearly trips on the rug on his way out.

In hushed tones, in the next room.

"What do you mean you want him?" Dipper asks, flailing his arms trying to keep his voice down.

"You get to have fun with Bill, I want to have fun with him." Norman states clamly and matter of factly. 

"That's wasn't my choice, it was a deal we made to get him to help us, you know that!" Dipper counters, getting defensive.

"But you like having fun with Bill and the attention he gives you, don't lie. Look I find Morty attractive mainly because like I said he reminds me of you. I love you Dipper and I know you love me that's why I didn't mind you making the deal. I just want to have some extra fun." Norman informs, getting a tad emotional. 

"Fine yes I do like Bill's attention, I guess I've been greedy in the relationship, I'm sorry and I do love you more then anything. So how do we get him "involved"." Dipper admits and asks, feeling a little bad. 

"Don't know but he seems very persuadable maybe we could just convinced him, now come here. Norman says stick out his arms embracing Dipper in a hug.

Meanwhile Ford continues to explain the situation to Morty. 

"So we have been trying to figure this out, this is the greatest threat we have ever faced our very universe hangs in the balance." Ford says, the stess of the situation is clear by his body language and tone of voice. 

"Uh, huh, ok" Morty, just lazily agrees.

"It's even brought us back together eh? Sixer. Even being mortal enemies I don't want the universe to end since I'm stuck here." Bill comments. 

"Shut up Bill your lucky we need you, bad enough I'm letting you fuck my great nephew for Christ's sake, who's only fifteen I might add." Ford snarls, angrily at Bill.

Bill smiles at the fact the he can still get a rise out of Ford.

"Do you hear his screams of pleasure at night when I fuck his brains out." Bill teases and gloats, in front of Morty.

Ford has enough of Bill's antics and storms off in a huff.


End file.
